


take one for the team

by allourheroes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is it just the adrenaline? Maybe it's just our bodies reacting to being so close to someone we don't <b>actually</b> want to hurt. Like fight or flight, but fight--"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oliver holds up a hand. "<b>Don't</b>-- Don't finish that thought, alright?"</i>
</p><p>Barry and Oliver's rematch doesn't go <i>quite</i> as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take one for the team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/gifts).



> Set right after _Arrow_ 3.08 “The Brave and the Bold” (the start of the “rematch”). Sort of three little parts.
> 
> I’ve been binge watching _Arrow_ and _The Flash_ after being terribly, woefully behind...and I ship everything now.

"I beat you."

"You did _not_ beat me."

"Come _on_ , Oliver. I totally beat you. You were on the _ground_  and I--" Barry hopes Oliver can't see him blush.

"You were on top of me," Oliver finishes for him. He huffs.

Barry clears his throat, then swallows, unsure what to do with himself. "Yeah, that was..."

"I had you." Oliver isn't making eye contact. "Things just got a little bit...muddled."

"I swear I wasn't trying to-- to _do_  anything. I just wanted to take you." Barry's eyes widen. "On, I mean. Take you as in beat you. Not like." Barry sighs, too flustered to go on.

"Trust me, Barry. I've been in fights that ended like that one and I don't think you need me to explain to you where that was headed."

Barry quirks his lip. "Is it just the adrenaline? Maybe it's just our bodies reacting to being so close to someone we don't _actually_  want to hurt. Like fight or flight, but fight--"

Oliver holds up a hand. " _Don't_ \-- Don't finish that thought, alright?"

"Look, this doesn't have to be a big deal if we don't make it one. We'll just tell everyone it was a draw. Deal?"

Oliver's jaw tenses and he looks like he wants to argue, but he grits his teeth instead. He offers his hand. "Deal."

Barry shakes Oliver's hand and restrains himself from asking just how many fights Oliver has finished the other way.

/

"We aren't... Are we?" Barry looks genuinely confused.

Oliver is annoyed. Oliver thinks it's cute. He hopes the annoyed part comes out more in his expression. " _No_ , we aren't."

"Alright," Barry agrees with a nod, a shuffle.

They manage to avoid eye contact for about five seconds before they can't any longer. Then Barry is in front of Oliver--way too close, probably--but it's Oliver who shakes his head, murmurs, "C'mere."

Oliver doesn't know how exactly they go from just kissing to Barry straddling him, but it happens. Oliver does his best to start prying off the skintight red costume, but Barry is faster.

"Wow," Barry says, pulling away. "You know, you are a _very_  aggressive kisser. Not that I'm surprised--"

"Shut up, Barry," Oliver says, and he's crushing their mouths together again.

And then Ollie is in Barry.

"How did you--" Oliver exhales sharply through his nose. "Never mind." He sees the lube and doesn't bother asking where it came from. He starts fucking up into Barry, but it's Barry who takes the lead.

Barry is getting into it. Barry is getting _really_  into it.

Barry is too into it and Oliver definitely cannot keep up with him, no matter how fit he is or could ever be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ollie's hands on his hips are enough to make Barry still himself.

"Too fast?" Barry asks.

Oliver grimaces as he shifts underneath Barry. "I'm not a meta-human."

"The friction," Barry announces. "Yeah. Sometimes when I go too fast, my clothes catch on fire but I guess it could also affect-- Oh." He manages to look sheepish.

"Yeah," Ollie agrees, eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay? Should-- should we stop?"

Oliver's hands grip Barry's hips hard. " _Just_...hold on a second." He squeezes Barry's hip _painfully_. "We're gonna do things my way."

Barry rolls his eyes.

/

"Is this really doing it for you?"

Oliver huffs. "Not yet."

"Can I--?" Barry doesn't wait for an answer, just positions them differently in the blink of an eye.

"That's--" Oliver starts, annoyed. He sighs. "Actually better."

Barry's smile is as bright as the sun. Ollie would be saying something terrible to ruin Barry and his eternal optimism, but it would seem rather crude given the fact that his dick is _inside_  Barry.

"Good?" Oliver asks instead, uncomfortable at his apparent restraint.

Barry ducks his head, suddenly shy. "Yeah."

Oliver clears his throat and does the unthinkable--kisses Barry again, lips soft and tongue meeting Barry's as he rolls his hips just so.

Barry makes a noise, something between a grunt and a groan. "Okay, yeah, that _is_  good." He does his best to let Oliver keep control, but it seems wrong not to let his body move with Ollie's. He has to have _control_. But right now Oliver Queen is fucking him and Barry is enjoying it rather a _lot_. He moans and has half a mind to be embarrassed, but Oliver's thrusts become faster after that, Oliver's hand moving to Barry's cock.

Oliver fucks him like he's _determined_ \--and he probably is. His movements are too precise, but they're working.

Barry wants to tell Oliver he's close and to slow down, but he closes his eyes instead and sensation overwhelms him and he comes, breath stuttering as he grips Oliver's back.

Oliver seems to wait until he's certain Barry is finished, doesn't stop until Barry relaxes under him.

"Are you gonna--" Barry starts, already feeling like he needs to move.

"Yeah. Just--" Ollie sounds slightly out of breath, annoyed. "Just hold on."

Barry tries to be subtle as he starts to move, kisses Oliver in the hopes of helping. "What do you need?" he whispers, kisses Ollie again.

Oliver huffs a breath, turning his head. "Shut up, Barry."

"Fine." Barry kisses Oliver hard, tries to put all the aggression he knows Ollie is used to into it, fucks himself on Oliver until he feels Ollie's body tense up, feels Oliver falling over the edge.

Oliver has to break the kiss, to press his forehead to Barry's shoulder as he tries to breathe.

Barry smiles to himself.

"Stop it," Oliver says, pinching Barry's side.

"Ow! Geez." Barry laughs though. He's itching to separate and clean up, suit up again. "So...rematch?"

Oliver sighs. "Definitely."


End file.
